A New Emotion
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Day 96. Roxas and Xion talk after Xion regains use of the Keyblade and explore a new emotion that they've been feeling whenever around each other.


**I've been playing the new Kingdom Hearts game and was struck by how ADORABLE the Roxas/Xion pairing is! (And also by how little fanart and fanfics there are surrounding this pairing…) So, I decided to write much fluff! For those who don't know, I suffer from Fluffitis. Sometimes I have fluff withdrawal where I read fluffy fics. Other times, like now, I have a fluff overload where I write fluffy fics. This means that this story will contain fluff to the point of giving one diabetes. I'm not kidding! If you don't like fluff, turn away now or you will be struck by lightning!!!! Now, bear in mind that I have NOT finished this game nor have I played any of the others. So, my info may not be completely accurate as I am not as knowledgeable as other KH gamers. It takes place on Day 96 because I LOVED THE SCENE WHEN THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS OVER THE KEYBLADE!!! They're talking over ice cream and feelings begin to erupt which they don't understand at all. Hope you like it!**

Roxas took a bite of his sea-salt ice cream as he gazed at the sunset. "I guess Axel went straight back to the castle." He muttered, leaning back against the wall of the clock tower. "He did mention that his mission today would be very tiring."

"That's a pity…I really wanted to show him that I can use the Keyblade again." Xion sighed, taking a bite of her own ice cream. "Oh well."

"Yeah." Roxas finished his ice cream and put the stick into his pocket. "I can't say how relieved I am! Either you would have been in serious trouble, or I would have been stuck fighting with a big stick for the rest of my life!" He laughed at the memory of beating at Heartless with a stick. "I would definitely rather use the Keyblade!"

"Would you have really given me your Keyblade?" Xion asked, bemused. "But that would have put you in danger!"

"Anything's better than you getting in trouble with Xemnas!" Roxas replied instantly. "I wouldn't want anything happening to you!" His face turned warm for some reason. 'Weird…the sun is setting…why is my face hot?' Even weirder, he was slightly embarrassed by what he had just said and quickly stared ahead to avoid eye contact. 'It's the truth…why am I embarrassed about saying it? Maybe I'm just getting sick…'

Xion felt her own face turn warm at those words. 'Odd…it's not hot out today…' "Th-thank you, Roxas…" She whispered with a quietness that surprised her.

'She sounds weird…shy almost…what's up?' Roxas wondered to himself as he gazed at the sunset. He glanced toward her and his eyes locked with hers for a moment. "You're welcome." Her eyes sparkled and Roxas quickly looked away again, feeling that strange warmth grow even more. 'Come to think of it…this happens every time I talk to her! Is something wrong with me?' He mentally shook himself. 'This is stupid. I'll just ask Xion. Maybe the fact that she's been using a lot of spells is leaving a residue…that could be what's making me uneasy…' "H-hey, Xion?" He muttered nervously.

"Yeah Roxas?" 'Now he's quiet too…maybe it's just because it's getting to be night time. Everyone is quieter at night…'

"I've been feeling kinda weird lately. It seems to happen every time I talk to you." Roxas felt his face grow even hotter.

'He's feeling it too? Good! Maybe I'm not going crazy…' "Me too!" She replied eagerly. "What does it feel like to you?"

Roxas felt relief flood his system. 'She feels it too! Thank goodness! Maybe she knows what it is!' "Well…whenever I talk or you talk, my face randomly gets really hot."

"Same here!" Xion smiled a little. "Do you feel nervous about making eye contact?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Roxas was starting to get excited. "Which, come to think of it, is quite strange. I mean, your eyes are really pretty." He realized what he said and quickly shut up, feeling his face burning.

'His cheeks are all red…and I'm feeling really warm too…I hope we don't have a fever or something!' "So are yours." She saw his face go even redder.

"Thanks." He glanced at her and smiled softly before quickly turning away again. 'Maybe I _am_ sick…'

Xion felt her own lips turn up in a smile as she saw Roxas flash one at her. A strange hollow pounding could be felt in her chest. 'He has a sweet smile.' She mused to herself. 'I wonder…' Her mind wandered back to when she had summoned the Keyblade and Roxas had placed his hand over hers. Their gloves were off right now. If he would hold her hand this time… Her smile widened a little at the thought and her knees felt weak. Despite this new weakness, she couldn't resist scooting a little closer to Roxas and casually resting her hand close to his.

Roxas glanced down at Xion's hand and his fingertips tingled with longing. Feeling an almost magnetic pull, he slowly slid his hand on top of hers and gripped it gently. 'Whoa…' He felt a feeling like an explosion in his chest as he became very aware of how her cool, slightly battle calloused hand felt in his. 'This feels…really good…'

It felt warm and rough, just as Xion had imagined it. She curled her hand submissively as she felt his fingers close around it. She could feel major butterflies in her stomach and the strange thumping in her chest seemed to grow more pronounced. Was she imagining it? She moved closer. They were touching now.

Roxas felt the warmth in his face spread until it seemed to be concentrated in the center of his chest. It was a good feeling. He wanted more! With no clue why, he took his hand from Xion's and wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders. She was pulled right up against him. She grew tense for a moment before sighing and melting into him. As she did this, Roxas felt as if a hole inside him was slowly being filled.

All of a sudden, this heat didn't feel so strange. It felt perfectly natural and wonderful! Xion silently inhaled his scent: sea salt ice cream combined with sweat and cool air. It was so invigorating! She breathed another sigh which brushed against the skin of his neck. Roxas shivered a little while pulling her closer.

His mind wasn't working at all! He reached his forefinger under Xion's chin and tilted her face toward his. His forehead was lightly pressed against hers as he gazed deeply into those sapphire eyes. They glimmered with warmth and life and Roxas couldn't resist moving even closer. Her eyes seemed to draw him in more and more until… He felt his lips lightly brush against hers. A strange tingly feeling appeared on his lips, moved down his spine, and spread throughout his whole body.

Xion savored the brief feel of Roxas's lips against hers, committing it to memory as he drew back with a look of surprise.

"What was that?" Roxas gasped, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"I don't know…" Xion murmured, blinking a few times in a slight daze. "But…it felt really…nice…"

Roxas nodded his head slowly. "You're right…it really did…" He started to say something else before stopping.

"What is it?"

"Well…maybe…we could…" His face flushed once more. "…do it again?" He whispered, carefully avoiding her gaze.

Xion had never seen him so shy before. He seemed so scared…and yet, so inviting. Something about his timid expression was practically begging her to be close to him, to keep this new feeling alive. She smiled and spoke in what she hoped was a soothing tone. "I'd like that."

Roxas turned toward her, momentarily stunned, before moving his face closer to hers. His hand reached forward and touched her reddening cheek. Her eyes drooped closed and a soft smile appeared on her face. Roxas was on the borderline of being terrified. Whatever he was doing, it was big! He didn't know why, but it was! He summoned all of his courage before lightly touching his lips to hers once more. Immediately, he felt all of his muscles relax as he became acutely aware of how soft Xion's lips were against his along with everything else about her. He could feel Xion's warmth and his own combining into something new…something wonderful! He wanted her to be even closer… He moved his hand down from her cheek down to the back of her neck, where he pushed her face closer, deepening this new connection.

Xion had only a moment to feel afraid before she was once more overwhelmed by this new feeling. It filled her up, making her feel whole in a way she never would have thought possible. She brought her own hands up and allowed one to rest on his cheek while the other stroked the side of his neck. She felt him shiver a little before his other arm wrapped around her waist. His hand that rested on the back of her neck was now tenderly massaging her skin, sending tingles down her spine. Then, another strange feeling awoke as Roxas's velvety lips moved against hers: Curiosity. At least she could put a name to it. She wanted to know more about Roxas. She wanted to explore. She allowed her hands to roam from his face and neck to his shoulders, to his back, to his chest. She paused as her hands touched his chest. This strange pounding could just barely be felt. It was real…but not real. It was almost like an echo of the feeling she should be getting from this steady thumping.

Reluctantly, Roxas took his lips from Xion's and gazed into her bright blue eyes. Neither spoke for the longest time. Finally, Roxas allowed his head to rest on Xion's shoulder where he closed his eyes and began to think. 'This feeling…what is it? It's very sweet, but what could it be?' He glanced up at Xion, who had brought her head to rest on top of his own. "Do you think Axel will know what this is? Maybe since he has memories, he'll have some idea on what emotion this is."

"He may." Of course! Ask Axel! Why hadn't she thought of it before?

As Axel listened to Roxas and Xion tell about what had happened, his smile grew wider and wider. There was a strange glint in his eye throughout their entire story. When they finished, he burst out laughing. "Wow, Roxas!" He sputtered. "I didn't know you had it in you! You're one smooth operator!"

"Huh?" Roxas was stumped. "Axel, what's so funny?"

"Your naivety I suppose…" Axel chuckled as he regained his composure. "I keep forgetting how little you both know."

"Gee thanks…" Both Roxas and Xion said at the same time.

"Sorry. Anyway, the emotion you guys are feeling is love." Axel scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Though it's strange; supposedly you need a heart to love." He shook his head slowly. "Maybe you're feeling a shadow of actual love. That's my best guess."

"Well, I know that I care for both of you." Xion spoke in a positive voice. "I feel happy whenever I'm with you guys. If happiness and compassion can be felt by Nobodies, why not love?" She turned and looked at Roxas. "Though I never would've thought…" She murmured softly, shaking her head in a bemused fashion while smiling softly.

Roxas nodded slowly. "Yeah…" He saw a warm sparkle in those beautiful eyes. Even if this _was_ only an echo of what he should be feeling, he felt wonderful all over!

Axel cleared his throat. "Well, I know when I've become a third wheel. I'm out. Later lovebirds!" He walked cheerfully out of the room.

"Birds? Wheels?" Roxas tilted his head curiously. "What do birds and wheels have to do with anything?"

Xion shrugged. "Beats me. Axel has always been kinda weird." She slapped her hand to her forehead. "I forgot to tell him about the Keyblade!" She started to stand up when Roxas put a hand on her arm.

"You can tell him later on. He's probably gone to bed already."

"He just left."

"He can fall asleep within less than a second once he reaches his room! Trust me!" His face turned red. 'When people are in love and their faces grow hot…I think I heard Larxene calling it blushing…and that lip touch thing…isn't that kissing?' He tried to remember terms that he had not paid attention to before, but wanted to know now. He glanced at Xion. "Say Xion…will you sleep with me tonight?" He asked shyly. He wanted Xion close by and wasn't ready for her to leave just yet.

Xion smiled and nodded. "Sure, Roxas." 'Not sure if I'd get to sleep otherwise right now…' She snuggled up under the covers, feeling Roxas wrap his arms gently around her, and smiled. Roxas was always so kind and gentle and this was no different. She closed her eyes and brought her head to a rest on his chest, where the echoing thumping could still be heard. "Say, Roxas?"

"Yeah, Xion?"

"There was a certain phrase, wasn't there? A phrase that people say when they're in love…what was it?"

Roxas paused for a moment before the words came to him. "They say 'I love you'. At least I think that's what it is…"

"I love you." Xion whispered into his chest and smiled. Those words…they moved across her lips like silk and tasted sweet on her tongue. A tingly feeling went down her spine. They were definitely the right words!

"I love you." Roxas repeated back, feeling a peaceful bliss wash over him. Just as he was about to doze off, a thought occurred to him. "Hey, Xion! If what we're feeling right now is only a shadow of actual love, what will it feel like once we get hearts?"

Now _that_ was an exciting idea… Xion smiled at what the full effect of this new emotion would surely feel like. "I'm going to work even harder now that I can use the Keyblade! We'll complete Kingdom Hearts in no time!"

"That goes double for me!" Roxas agreed wholeheartedly. "Let's get some sleep now so we'll work hard tomorrow. Good night, Xion." He could hardly wait until tomorrow!

"Good night, Roxas." She fell into a deep sleep, feeling happier than she had ever felt before.

**I LOVE them together! They're so cute! Did anyone else laugh when Roxas picked up that stick? I did! He's so cute! If I didn't love him and Xion together, I'd steal him! Oh well…I still have my Axel! I'm around Day 117ish right now… I DON'T want you to put any spoilers in the reviews! If you do, I'll have Axel come and flame you all! You have been warned! I really want sea salt ice cream…**


End file.
